


Companion

by YappiChick



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla knew that his overprotectiveness would soon become annoying, but after the weeks of tension between them, she would welcome the worries of a friend. Set during "Quarantine".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note: Just a little filler scene right before the last scene of "Quarantine."  
>  Disclaimer: As always, SGA doesn't belong to me. Bummer.**

**Author's note: Just a little filler scene right before the last scene of "Quarantine."  
Disclaimer: As always, Sga doesn't belong to me. Bummer.**

* * *

John jogged down the corridor towards Rodney's lab, needing to find Teyla. He could only imagine the thoughts that were running through Teyla's mind. Hearing the sounds of the self-destruct alarm shortly after he scaled the tower did nothing to calm her nerves, he was sure.

Now, the crisis was over and everyone was safe. Radek had saved all of their lives, including that of Teyla's child. It was odd, he thought as he turned a corner, how her unborn baby could make him so reflective on life.

Teyla was correct. Her position on his team did put her at risk, but he would do everything to protect her and insure she made it back to Atlantis every time they went off-world. Just as he always had before.

As he approached the corridor leading to Rodney's lab, he saw Teyla walking his direction. Seeing her safe, and not in labor, relieved him. A big smile blossomed on her face when she saw John.

"It is good to see you walking on solid ground," she said as she reached him.

"Not as good as it feels," he joked back. Without thinking, he glanced at Teyla's stomach. "So, how is Junior doing?"

"Junior?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," he grinned. "It's my nickname for the little guy." He smiled sheepishly. "You don't mind, do you?"

She returned the smile. "Not at all. I think it is cute."

The two of them started walking down the corridor. "Have you thought of any names?"

She shook her head. "No. Ronon and Rodney believe their names are worthy of my child. So does Evan. And Radek. And Chuck," she answered, grinning.

"Figures," he muttered. "Well, you can't blame anyone. This is the first child born on Atlantis in ten thousand years. It is a momentous occasion. And, just so you know, John is an excellent choice as well," he said with a wink.

"There is plenty of time to consider a name for him," she replied, rubbing her stomach sub-consciously.

He watched her movements for a few seconds. "So, you two were fine down there in Rodney's lab, right? Should we go to the infirmary?" he asked, still concerned.

Teyla knew that his overprotectiveness would soon become annoying, but after the weeks of tension between them, she would welcome the worries of a friend. "No, John, we are fine. Though, I am hungry," she said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Junior can't wait all day for his food," John said, playfully chiding her.

"'Junior' is fine, I assure you," she answered. "Have you heard from Rodney?"

John shook his head. "No, but Ronon radioed me. And you'll never guess who he was trapped with…"


End file.
